Taken
by JRutherford
Summary: The rowdyruff boys are back! And they've taken the powerpuff girls! will they destroy them? or will a new feeling take over them? ppgxrrb
1. captured

It was a cold winter day. Nearly freezing. I shivered as I stayed outside without a sweater. For some reason, I liked being cod; I liked the rush of being cold. Today was unusually cold, however. I didn't really care.

I didn't know what I was doing in the freezing snow, but I sure as hell did not want to move. I had to when I heard the shrill voice of my sister.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles yelled right in my ear. I glared at her.

"What?" I hissed.

"Why are you standing in the cold?" she yelled worriedly. Typical Bubbles.

"Because I like the rush."

"I don't think you should do that. We're super heroes. You can't afford to get sick! What will me and Blossom do without you?"

"Bubbles, calm down. I'll be fine. Now go back inside."

Bubbles gave me a hard stare, then flew back inside, yelling for the Professor.

I was freezing my butt off, wearing only my green dress and tights. Speaking of my tights, they were soaking wet with melted snow. I sure hope I don't get sick. I don't want to miss out on some good butt kicking.

I loved beating the crap out of the scum we call criminals. Criminals. Like him. He's a criminal. We fought him twice. I bet he hates my guts, though. My face turned red.

"I don't care! I hate him! They're stupid anyway!" I yelled out stomping my foot into the snow.

"Who are you calling stupid?"

My eyes opened wide. That voice and turned around. It was him! He just stood there, staring at me. His arms crossed over his green shirt. His sneakers were buried in the deep snow. His hair was back to the way it was when I first saw him.

"What do you want?" I yelled.

He smiled at me. "Nothing, nothing."

"Butch! Tell me what's going on! Where are your brothers?" I was starting to get mad.

"My brothers are taking care of business," Butch said calmly.

I stepped closer to him. I stared him right in the eyes. He stared back. We stared like that until suddenly, Butch grabbed me and tied me up. I struggled to get out, but I couldn't move.

"What the heck is this?" I yelled.

"Rope," Butch said calmly.

"Well, I can see that, you idiot! Why can't I break out?" I yelled, trying furiously to get out.

"Because," Butch said teasingly. "It's strong and ropey and…filled with antidote X!"

Antidote X! I should've known! One of the things my sisters and I are weak against!

"Let me out! Let me out!" I screamed. I shot my laser beams at it but it was no use. My arms and legs were tied up and the ropes were burning me.

I heard a crash in the house. My sisters! My dad! No!

"I can't get out!" I heard Bubbles cry.

"Brick! Boomer! Let me go!" Blossom yelled.

Brick and Boomer came out carrying my sisters. Bubbles and Blossom's eyes were covered. Butch covered my eyes with a cloth as well. They carried us while flying.

"W-where are you taking me?" Bubbles whimpered.

"To our new l," Boomer started to say.

I heard one of his brothers slap him.

"Somewhere," was all Butch said.

I whispered to myself. "I have a bad feeling about this."


	2. powerless

**Disclaimer: I do not own powerpuff girls, you know the rest.**

Hi-hi! I'm back! Very soon too! I'm a pretty fast story writer, so expect updates fast. I mean one day or even hour soon :D

My next chapter! Enjoy 3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Butch, Boomer and Brick flew us pretty far. I wasn't sure if I was still in Townsville, being blindfolded and all. I was burned from struggling to get out of the ropes.

After what seemed like hours, they finally landed. They threw us on the ground. Such gentlemen. They took off our blindfolds. I opened my eyes to find us in a dark damp cave.

"What the hell are we doing here?" I screamed.

Butch glared at me. "Shut up!"

Brick and Boomer smiled menacingly. Brick turned to Blossom. "Same goes for you! You power wimp girls better behave, or else!"

Boomer stared at Brick innocently. "Or else what?"

Brick gave him a look with half closed eyes. He smacked Boomer right between the eyes.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Boomer is just like Bubbles. Stupid! But I'm not surprised. Boomer is Bubbles counterpart, after all.

They dragged us to a door that I hadn't noticed before.

I looked at Blossom. She looked like she was in some pain being dragged on the floor. I knew my hunch was right when she started yelling at the rowdyruff boys.

"Hey! Do you have to drag us? You have strength you can carry us and treat us like girls!" Blossom yelled.

Brick actually had the nerve to smack her! If I weren't powerless, I'd have given him the ass whooping of a lifetime.

"Blossom!" Bubbles screeched. She glared at Boomer. "How dare you guys! You don't have the right to lay a finger on my sister! How could you do this?" Bubbles yelled. I could tell she wanted to cry. To tell you the truth, I wanted to cry myself. But as the toughest powerpuff, I wasn't allowed to cry. I won't give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

They put us in a room that seemed to belong to them. It smelled like boy, so I was pretty sure it was where they slept and hung out.

They threw us on their bed. Boy smell. Gross.

They took out a bottle of antidote X. They poured some on our heads. We were completely powerless.

They finally untied us. If I had my powers, they'd be so dead.

"What do you want with us?" I asked.

Brick chuckled. "Revenge!" he yelled.

"Yeah, revenge!" Boomer repeated.

Brick was going to hit him but Butch stopped him. "I got this," he said. Butch lifted his fist and punched Boomer's cheek. I couldn't help but giggle.

Butch looked at me. What? He was fighting back a smile? Weird.

I stared a Butch until I heard whimpering. I turned to see that it was Bubbles. She started to cry.

"I want the Professor! I want Octi! I want my powers!" she wailed.

"Bubbles!" I yelled. "Toughen up! Don't give them the satisfaction of seeing you cry!"

I turned to the rowdyruff boys. Strangely, Boomer didn't seem satisfied at all. He actually seems pretty sad.

Could it be? No, they hate us. And we hate them. At least, I do. I can't say the same for bubbles. I recall her saying the "blonde one" was cute. And anyway, I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love with a villain. Last time that happened, my sisters were nearly destroyed. And I won't risk my sisters' lives.

I looked over at Blossom who had Brick hanging over her like a hawk. She didn't seem to mind, seeing as they weren't hurting us or anything. She stared at him, with secret twinkles in her pink eyes.

What the hell is going on here?!

The rowdyruff boys stood over us.

"W-what are you going to do to us?" Bubbles whimpered.

Brick had a twinkle in his eye. "Remember how you destroyed us last time?"

Oh no.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoa ho ho! Looks like the rowdyruff boys have got something up their sleeves!

Keep reading and reviewing, and I'll keep writing buh-bye! 3


	3. new feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own ppg….**

Hi-hi! 3 I know you guys want me to update fast, so happy birthday! :D

Sorry, random moment xD

-------------------------------------------------------------------

What? What did Brick mean? Last time we destroyed them by making them feel wimpy, but is that what they're talking about? Could they actually be talking about the time we… _kissed _them?

I was getting nervous. What did Brick mean? They're pretty stupid, but I suppose there are times where they just weren't. I looked at Boomer. A bug landed on his face. He lifted his hand and swatted at it, smacking himself in the face. Ok, maybe they were stupider than I could believe.

Brick broke the silence. "We have the cootie shot, so your stupid, girly little kisses only make us stronger! But do _you_ have the cootie shot?"

Cootie shot?

"Yeah, girls aren't the only ones that can give cooties," Butch said.

"Yeah, girls aren't ow!" Boomer said as his brother smacked him.

Bubbles, being all sweet and kind whispered, "Poor Boomer."

Boomer heard her. I noticed he gave her a smile, which made her giggle and a light red blush covered her face.

What is the matter with my sisters? I'm noticing all these weird things! The twinkle in Blossom's eyes, the giggle and blush. Don't they realize that these are our enemies! I can't believe this is happening. I looked at Butch, and he looked back. I never noticed how pretty and emerald green his eyes were. No! Stop it Buttercup!

"Now," Brick said. "Let's get down to business."

Butch stood over me. Boomer over Bubbles and Brick over Blossom.

They leaned in closer. I backed away and turned to my sisters. Why was I the only one backing away? What's wrong with them? Or is there something wrong with me?

My thoughts were broken when I felt lips lightly press against mine. I shut my eyes hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.

I felt them pull away. I opened my eyes. Butch had kissed me! My face was scalding hot, burning red.

By the look on my sisters' faces, the other ruffs had done the same thing to them. Only, instead of grossed out faces, they had dreamy looks on their faces. Oh, brother! But, to tell you the truth, I kind of, well, liked it. It was my very first kiss, after all. And Butch seemed to like it as well.

Boomer stood there rubbing his lips with a silly grin on his face. Brick tried to look unhappy, but that twinkle was still in his eyes. Butch stared at me with his mouth open.

"Better shut that trap of yours or flies will go in," I said. I smiled.

Butch closed his mouth and smiled. Brick crossed his arms. "Hey! Why didn't you guys blow up?!"

Hey, why didn't we blow up? I suppose it was just that are structures were I don't know stronger or something. More stable? Don't really know. Don't really care.

"Guys I'm feeling kind of funny," Boomer said.

"Boomer! You're not going to blow up are you?" Bubbles asked.

"No, stupid they have the cootie shot," I said.

Bubbles stuck her tongue out at me. Why that little…

Blossom waked over to Brick. They looked at each other. Blossom smiled. She stuck out her hand. "I guess this calls for a truce" she said.

Brick glared at her hand. "And what makes you think we want a truce?"

Blossom planted a small kiss on his cheek. "That," she said.

Brick blushed. "I guess we can work something out," he said weakly.

"Yeah, I guess we can work something out," Boomer said.

"Dude that is the dumbest thing you said today!" Brick said.

"But you said the same the same the same thing!"

"Yeah, but it sounds cooler coming out of my mouth!"

We couldn't help but giggle.

Boomer crossed his arms. "You're just jealous."

Brick burst out laughing. So did Butch. "Of _you_?"

"Yeah!"

"I-I can't breathe!"

"It hurts to laugh!"

Blossom, Bubbles and I burst out laughing too. Everyone was laughing now, except for poor Boomer, who floated there pouting. He kept pouting with his lower lip trembling.

Bubbles, still being without powers, jumped up and pulled him down. She gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Its okay, Boomer."

Boomer looked up at her and smiled. They all seemed happy. To my surprise, _I _was happy. I had a feeling that was so new to me. I may have only been five **(A/N: yes, they were meant to be five, but they seem a little older, I know.) **but I think I was, in love.

I noticed Butch looking at me, being shy. I ran to hug him tightly. He held me in his arms. I never wanted this to end. It felt like it was just me and Butch, me in his arms feeling protected. I looked at him and gave him a kiss that he deserved.

I was so happy I didn't notice that we were in the air. I did notice when I looked at my sisters. They were flying in the air! Butch let me go to see that I got my powers back! I flew and I twirled. This was the best day of my life! Nothing can ruin this!

**Out of Buttercup's pov.**

"So, the girls think they can take over my boys? Well they've got another thing coming!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so it seemed like it was going to end for a minute there, but I have lots more creativity, so stay tuned!3


	4. good boys!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Hi-hi! I'm back to write some more, and satisfy your needs lol

Enjoy! :3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was so happy! I couldn't contain myself! My face hurt from smiling so big, but I didn't care at all! I was in love! I felt warm and fuzzy. I'd never been in love before, and now that I was, I was enjoying every minute of it.

"Wait a minute!" the sound of Bubbles' voice had broken my love montage. Bubbles turned to the rowdyruff boys. "Does this mean you guys are good or are you still gonna be bad?"

The boys huddled up. Blossom, Bubbles and I huddled up as well. We just stood there, blank expressions on our faces. No one said a word until I spoke.

"Why are we huddled?" I whispered.

"I don't know they're doing it," Blossom answered.

The boys turned to us, but we were just there, standing, still huddled, so we hadn't noticed. They stared at us, while we stayed there, looking like complete retards, not even saying anything.

"Uh, girls?"

"Huh?" We turned around and saw them staring at us like if we were some kind of freaks. We looked back at them, turning a bright red. Man, was that stupid!

Brick raised an eyebrow. "Uh, anyway," he said. "We've decided that we could try to be good, but we make no real promises."

We stared at them. "That's good enough for us!" we yelled in unison. I never understood how we could do that. It's like they're reading my mind or something. Eww, that's creepy. Wait? Do we even have that power?

Blossom observed our surroundings. A stinky damp cave, leaking everywhere, with not even real beds. How sad! Blossom thought for a moment. Then she had that kind of smile you get when you have an idea that could go wrong in so many ways. I hope this doesn't lead us to somewhere we don't want to go.

"Hey! Instead of staying in this depressing cave, why don't you come stay with us? I'm sure the Professor won't mind at all! In, fact, he'll be lad to know that you've changed! Yeah? Yeah?" Blossom burst out excitedly.

Say what, now?

Brick gave her a startled look. "_Us? _Stay with_ you? _At your house?"

"That's a great idea!" Bubbles squealed, flying up in the air, leaving a light blue trail behind her.

Repeat: say _what _now?

"Well, I guess we could. Ok, then. Let's go!" Brick said flying threw the roof. "Come on, come on!" he yelled. He flew fast, leaving a thick red trail behind him.

The rest of us followed, leaving trails of pink, green and blue. I was happy and nervous at the same time. I didn't know what would happen, but I guess we'll find out soon enough, right?

We reached our house. "Professor! Where are you?" Bubbles yelled in a singing voice.

"Down here, girls!" the Professor yelled from the lab.

"Ok, just stay here."

We went down to the chemical filled lab. We found the Professor deep in the lab putting a concoction together. I never understood a word Professor said to us about science and experiments. By the black and burns on his face, I could tell he'd been experimenting again. Oh, brother!

"Professor! We have some, um, guests," I said. I decided it would be bet if the Professor didn't know about our relationship with the rowdyruff boys.

"Oh? And who are these guests?" Professor said, putting his hand to his chin, as he usually did.

"Boys! Come down here a minute!" Blossom called.

"Boys?"

The rowdyruff boys floated down the stairs and stood next to us. They stared up at the Professor. He stared back.

"These are your…" he coughed, "guests?"

"Uh-huh," we said in unison. Still kind of creepy.

"Oh." Professor seemed to be warming up to the thought of having some boys in the house. He smiled and kneeled down to be face to face with the boys. "Welcome to our home!"

Brick, Butch and Boomer stared at the Professor with wide eyes. "Hey, Pops! You're letting us in, just like that?"

"Mm, sure. I don't see what's the problem."

Brick crossed his arms. They may be cute, but they're still pretty dumb.

"Well, now that you're here, let's enroll you in school."

"School!"

"Yeah! You need to have a good education! I recall you not knowing how to sell dumb. Or should I say, dum-bah!" Bubbles giggled.

We burst into laughter. The boys didn't find that funny. "Yeah, well, you ate a cockroach!"

"That's okay. It tasted like chicken!" Bubbles gigged.

Now the boys were laughing too. We were all on the floor laughing our butts off. We laughed so much, it started to hurt! We could hardly breathe! I even cried laughing!

"Ok, that's enough," the Professor said when he was able to breathe again. "I'll be back; I'm going to enroll the boys in school."

"Ok!"

So there we were, alone in the house with the boys. We floated up to our room.

"So, now what?" Butch asked.

"Hmm. How 'bout we build a new room for you guys?" Blossom suggested.

"Sure, we'll help!"

So in no time flat, a new part of the house was built. It was plain and white, with nothing inside it. You know, when a room is empty like that, it's pretty depressing.

The Professor came back a little later than we expected. It turned out that he had figured that we would build a new room for the boys so he went out to buy toys and furniture. He bought a big bed that looked just like ours, but the colors on their blanket were darker than ours. The Professor gave the boys toys that he hoped they liked.

"Here you go, Brick, I hope you like it," the Professor said, handing Brick chemistry set. Brick took it and observed it. He smiled thinking of things he could blow up.

"And Boomer, this is for you." Professor handed him some action figures. Boomer held one, thinking of a way to melt it.

"Butch, I hope you like this." Professor gave him some toy guns, and mildly harmless weapon toys. It's a good thing that he's trying to be good.

The furniture was set up in the boys' room, ad it was almost time for bed. Wait. Almost time for bed? Oh no. Bath time! AGHHHHHH!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's the end of this chapter. I hope that was enough to satisfy you for now.

I'll write more later! Hope you liked it :3


	5. bath time disaster!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Hi-hi! I'm sorry for the update being a little late, but I've been busy. Wahhh! D:

Anyway! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! You guys encourage me to write! So keep reviewing, and I'll write even faster! :3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No! No no no no! I don't want to take a bath! I hate taking baths! It's pointless anyway! You get all clean just to get dirty again? Might as well stay dirty!

I flew through the house, with everyone trying to catch me. Boomer flew after me, but ended up crashing into a wall. Brick flew towards me head on and rammed right into my fist. Bubbles came after me hoping to capture me with a net. I swiftly flew around her, making her catch herself in the net. I saw butch next to me. I was about to punch him, until I realized he wasn't chasing me.

"What are you doing?" I asked not looking at him.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm flying!" he answered, his emerald green eyes stood watching where we were flying.

"Why?"

"Same reason you are! I don't want to take a bath!"

"Then we watch each other's backs!"

"Agreed!"

So we flew, side by side. Twin streaks of light and dark green followed behind us. Our sibling tried to catch us, but as we watched each other's backs.

We flew fast, knocking down pictures, vases and furniture. Professor scrambled to pick up the items that were dropped before they broke.

It seemed like we wouldn't get caught. I had finally won! No baths! We were unstoppable until someone had stretched out my blanket and hung it in the hallway. Butch and I were going so fast we didn't have time to turn around so we crashed right into the blanket. We tumbled to the ground, rolling all over each other, trapped inside a blanket.

Our siblings carried us to the bathroom. They threw us on to the white tiled floor. I could hear the bath water getting ready, the flow of water coming out of the shiny silver faucet was really loud. Blossom and Bubbles slipped my green, black striped dress off, and forcibly removed my shoes and tights. Boomer held down Butch as Brick removed his green, black striped shirt, his black pants and sneakers. After all that they threw us into the warm water. Then they stripped themselves and joined us in the tub.

Professor had but a lot of that bubble soap stuff. It was really bubbly! Bubbles of white, green, blue and pink were everywhere. I wonder why? Professor turned off the running water. Then he left us alone to take our baths, which probably wasn't a good idea.

I sank into the tub. The warm water felt nice on my stiff muscles. Sometimes, baths weren't so bad. I felt relaxed. I sank into the bubbly water and watched what everyone else was doing. Bubbles was playing with her rubber yellow duck. Blossom was scrubbing her head with soap. I couldn't really tell what the guys were doing, but I really didn't care. I could barely see Brick and Butch acting stupid as usual. I closed my eyes and was fully relaxed. But not for long…

BAM! I heard a loud crash. I shot up to see what the crash was. That's when I saw Boomer, butt naked on his head on the floor. Apparently, Brick and Butch were messing around, and someone got the bright idea of pushing Boomer out of the tub. So there he was.

"Boomer!" Bubbles screamed. She screamed not for his safety, but because we know realize why the Professor had put so many bubbles. The, uh, "thing" that made boys and girls different.

Blossom, Bubbles and I had horrified expressions on our faces. We all turned as red as tomatoes. My cheeks were blushing with embarrassment. I clapped my hands over my eyes. I was way too young to be seeing that!

"Boomer!" Blossom screamed. "For Pete's sake! Cover up!"

Brick stared innocently at Blossom. "Who's Pete?"

I slapped my forehead as Bubbles started laughing hysterically.

Boomer flew right into the tub, hiding in all the bubbles. His face red with embarrassment as his brothers laughed at him. Their laughter was contagious. Pretty, soon we were laughing along with them. That just got Boomer more upset.

"Shut up!" he yelled at his brothers. He grabbed a handful of bubbles and threw them at Brick. Brick swiftly dodged and the bubbles hit Butch in the face instead.

Butch's face was completely covered with bubbles. All you could see were his eyes peering through the thick foamy bubbles. He wiped the bubbles off his face and threw them at Boomer. Boomer ducked under the water and the bubbles hit Blossom.

"Oh, you'll pay for that!" Blossom yelled she grabbed a lot of the bubbly foam and threw it at Butch. Of course she missed, and it hit none other than Bubbles. It was kind of funny, there were bubbles all over Bubbles.

"Blossom!" Bubbles yelled.

"What?" Blossom yelled back.

Man, this is the best bath ever! Bathing with a show! This is better than TV! I probably could've stopped all the fighting, but what fun would that be? Right?

The fight was getting good, until someone got the bright idea to throw bubbles in my face. I grabbed two handful of foam, and carelessly tossed them. It landed right in Boomer's face. I pointed at him while laughing my butt off.

Boomer threw some bubbles back at me, and I threw them back, but missed and hit Butch. It was a bath time disaster! There were bubbles of all colors flying wildly, landing everywhere! After awhile, there weren't anymore bubbles or foam to throw. It was ether dripping of someone's face or on the floor. Which it was.

Brick crossed his arms. "Great! Now there are no more bubbles to throw!"

I sat there for a moment, with some foam dripping from my eyebrow. Then I lifted my hands and smacked them into the water splashing water all over Brick. He glared at me.

"Satisfied?" I snickered.

Brick smiled and splashed back. We were all splashing and having a great time. But we had splashed so much, there was nothing left but a puddle in the tub. The rest of the water was on the floor. We looked at each other wondering what the professor would think. The boys closed their eyes as my sisters and I floated towards the towel rack. I grabbed my soft green towel and wiped my face. I picked some grey and blue lint of my towel.

"Ok guys! You can get your towels now!" Blossom called as we flew to our room. We floated into our room and landed on our soft frilly pink carpet. Pink. I hate that color. Why couldn't the carpet had been like, green or brown, or something?

Floated to the closet and grabbed our night gowns. We slipped into them. We checked on the boys. Brick was wearing a dark red pajama shirt with matching pajama pants. Boomer and Butch were wearing the same thing, but Boomer's were dark blue, and Butch's were an emerald green. Just like his big beautiful eyes.

They saw us watching them and gestured for us to come in. we walked inside. Their carpet was a navy blue. See? Why couldn't ours be like this?

"We came to say good night," Bubbles said.

"Well, I don't think we'll be able to sleep with out a good nght kiss," Brick said smiling slyly. His brothers smiling the same way.

Damn you, Brick. Not that I didn't like it, just I guess I'm not used to it.

I leaned in closer to Butch and closed my eyes. My lips landed on Butch's soft, tender pale lips. My lips didn't want to move away from his. He finally pulled away. I saw my sisters pulling away from the boys.

"Good night!"

**Out of BC's pov**

"Good night girls, sleep tight…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aw, that was nice. Bubbly but nice. :]


	6. growing up with strawberries

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but sadly I don not own the powerpuff girls.**

Hi-h! Back again to write some more. To answer some questions: Yes, they are five. That's why they bathed together.

Enjoy! 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The warmth of the sun fell on my face. I slowly opened my eyes to see the sun, bright and hot. I slid the warm pink blue and green fuzzy blanket off of me and stretched out my arms. I turned to see my sisters still sound asleep, with a hint of snoring from one of them.

I float to my closet and grab one of my green dresses. I put it on and fly to my bed to wake up the girls. I quietly floated to the bed and very, very gently said,

"WAKE UP YOU BOZO'S!"

Startled, Blossom and Bubbles fell out of bed while I laughed like crazy. My sisters glared at me.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles yelled. I was too busy laughing to answer her.

"Not cool, Buttercup!" Blossom shouted at me. Again, too busy laughing to answer.

Blossom and Bubbles pounced on me, making me tumble to the floor. I was out of breath, so I couldn't continue laughing. I was about to tackle them back, but I heard the door open. I turned to the door to see Boomer at the door rubbing his big, sleepy blue eyes with major bed head.

"Um, the guys told me to tell you guys to SHUT UP!" Boomer said. We all glared at him. He stared at us for a minute them flew to his room screaming. Of course we chased him.

We flew straight towards the bed crashing into it waking up the other sleeping boys. Brick and Butch were startled, and with their eyes still closed, punched whatever was in front of them. And that thing happened to be Boomer.

"Boomer!" Bubbles yelled as she rushed to his aid. "Are you ok?"

Boomer rubbed his cheek (the spot where they punched him). "Yeah I'm ok…"

I'll make it better!" Bubbles said. She leaned down and kissed his "boo-boo" as she called it.

"Girls! Uh, and boys!" the Professor said. "Come down here!"

I winced and looked at the others. What was he upset about this time? Was it because of the mess in the bathroom last night? Maybe it's because we woke him up too early today. Whatever it was, it was sure to be interesting.

We peeked at the Professor who was down in his lab.

"I can see you, now come down here," the Professor said.

We walked down the stairs. I'm not sure why we didn't fly, but yeah we walked.

"Y-yes Professor?" Blossom stuttered.

"Did we do something wrong?" Bubbles whimpered. Way to go Bubbles! I knew she was just acting, because she would've cried if she was really worried. This was just her way to soften up the Professor.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," Professor chuckled.

We sighed with relief.

"Then what is it, Pops?" Brick asked, chewing on a piece of his hair for some weird reason.

"Girls," the Professor kneeled down. "Have you noticed that you've been the same age for a few years now?"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes. Well, it seems that you do not age along with your peers. So I've been working on a formula that will make you older. Would you like to try it?"

"YEAH!"

Boomer tugged at the Professor's white spotless lab coat. "But what about us? Why don't you pay attention to us?" he pouted.

The Professor smiled at ruffled his hair. "Of course, you can try it, too."

Boomer bounced happily while his brothers stared at him in annoyance.

The Professor set us on cold metal lab tables. He sat down behind a big laser. The laser was huge and grayish blue, with a lot of blinking lights all over it.

I shut my eyes as the red beam of the laser hit us. I didn't feel any pain, but I wanted to scream out anyway. I felt my legs getting longer, my arms getting longer. My torso was getting longer, and so was my hair. My chest was too? My clothes were getting tighter. It seemed like forever, but it had only been a few seconds after we were set on the table that we were getting off.

Professor clasped his hands together. "Girls! Boys! You are now fourteen years old!"

"Wow Professor! You've really outdone yourself this time!"

Professor smiled happily. "Yup! Once again, I have no idea what I've done!"

Bubbles looked at our clothes. "Uh, Professor, I think we need new clothes. Can we go buy some?"

Professor took out his wallet and gave us a wad of money. Flew under the bed to get my stash of money.

"Let's go! I need to get out of the super tight clothes. Pants, here I come!" I said as we flew to Townsville Mall.

We al flew in to the nearest clothes store we could find. I couldn't really read the sign; it was all old and dirty. At least the clothes looked alright.

I grabbed some clothes and flew to the dressing room. I tried it on. A dark green T-shirt with a skeleton cat on the left breast, and an ash-grey skirt (I guess I can't grow out of the dress habit yet. Ha ha) with black leggings sticking out from the bottom. I also got black and white high top _Chuck Taylors._ **(A/N: well, I think it's stylish XD) **I found an emerald green diamond clip and put it in my hair. I looked in the mirror. I smirked at myself. I like the way I looked.

I paid for my items and met up with the rest of the gang. Blossom was wearing a pink shirt with strawberries on the chest from left to right that stopped right above her stomach, and a light blue skirt that had little rhinestones on the back pockets. She had bright pink leggings and pink sneakers to match. All that pink nearly blinded me.

Bubbles had a white knee-length dress with light blue on the hem and little blue bubbles above the hem. A blue cloth ribbon was around her waist. She had on what seemed like white ballet slippers, but without all the ribbon around her legs.

Butch had a dark green shirt, almost black long sleeve shirt, with tight ash grey jeans that were ripped in the knees. He wore black _Chucks_ with a big green "A" for anarchy. I have to admit, he looked pretty yummy. I blushed.

"Like what you see?" Butch smirked at me.

I playfully stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't worry, Babe, you look quite "yummy in your outfit," Butch growled sexually. **(A/N: You know the growl that guys do when a girl is really hot)**

I pushed him away and turned to see what Brick and Boomer were wearing.

Brick had a dark red sweater on, with a black shirt underneath with red that looked like blood stains. He wore black pants that were somewhat baggy, and a chain connecting to his black belt to his pocket. He had the same kind of sneakers that Blossom had, but his were bright red. He also got a hat exactly the same as his old one, but this one was bigger, he had it on the way he always did, with the peak backwards, with some messy orange hair sticking out of the hole thing in the front.

Boomer had a dark blue tight sweater, not like Brick's somewhat baggy sweater. He had it zipped up to the middle of his chest and he had a black shirt underneath. I couldn't see the design, or if it had one. He wore normal black jeans and blue _Chucks_.

"Looking good, Babe," Brick said, putting his arm around Blossom.

Boomer and Bubbles held hands and whispered stuff n each others ears. Butch put his arm around me. I was smiling up at Butch staring into his shiny green orbs. They were hypnotizing. We leaned closer to each other and my pink, rosy lips were about to touch his tender pale ones but we were interrupted by a loud growl. A monster? I pulled away from Butch, ready to fight.

It turned out to only be Bubbles' stomach. "I'm hungyyyyyyyyy!" she whined.

"What?" Blossom asked.

"Those strawberries on your shirt look good!"

"HUH?"

Bubbles pinched one of the strawberries on Blossom's shirt. Now that we were older we knew about "puberty". We knew that it sucked, and that we're going through it right now. So Bubbles knew damn well that she pinch the top of Blossom's uh, yeah.

"Ow! Bubbles, that hurt!" Blossom scolded.

"Hey those strawberries _do _look good," Brick said.

Blossom blushed a deep red and smacked him across the face really hard, making Brick fall to the ground. "Pervert!" she screamed. "Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!"

Butch stepped in front of Blossom. "Hey, he can't help it if strawberries taste good…" his eyes floated downwards. "And they do look good." That little comment earned him a punch in the face… By me.

I was steaming red. "Butch you pervert!" I was mad that he was getting my sister mad, but mainly because MY _BOYFRIEND _was checking out MY _SISTER!!!_

Butch picked himself up and brushed himself off. He looked at me and put his arms around me. "You know, you're pretty hot when you're mad," he whispered.

"Get off me," I whispered back

Butch stared into my eyes. His big sparkly green eyes stared into mine. I calmed down when he stared at me. His look seems to put me n a trance. I couldn't believe a BOY was doing this to me. I would ever be hypnotized, I thought it would be like an evil villain but I was glad it was just Butch and not just some dude.

He leaned in and began to close his eyes. I closed my eyes too and saw nothing but felt everything. His lips pressed onto mine, and his tongue slid itself into my mouth. Stupid hormones. Strangely, I enjoyed his tongue gently massaging mine; it explored my mouth, gliding over my tongue, memorizing every curve of my mouth. He pulled away.

"Wow" I giggled.

He licked his lips. "Tasty," he mouthed. I blushed a deep red.

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

Our siblings stared at us. Brick giving Butch a look of pride, Boomer giving him a clueless stare. Blossom giving me a look of excitement, and Bubbles giving me an "OMG!" look.

"What?" we said simultaneously.

"Pfft! You guys know what you did!" Brick said with a perverted smile.

"Yeah! Uh, what did they do?" Boomer said. Brick punched his arm. "Ow!"

"Duh! They tongue kissed!" Blossom giggled.

"They did! They did!" Bubbles said jumping up and down.

I blushed really hard. So did Butch. We looked at each other and laughed. Butch put his arms around my waist and pressed me against him. I put my arms around his neck. Then we realized that we were in the food court in the middle of the mall. We pulled away from each other.

"So, uh, what do you guy want to eat?" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Strawberries!" Everyone said in unison.

"Can you guys cut that out already!" Blossom said, blushing red and clenching her fists.

We started laughing so much, I thought I would be right in my skirt! Good thing I didn't because that would be embarrassing.

"But it's funny!" Bubbles said.

Blossom slapped her forehead in frustration. "Maybe I should not have gotten this shirt. Should've gotten the cute one with the teddy bear on it!" she groaned.

"But then how could we enjoy this lunch?" Boomer said.

Everyone burst out laughing. We took a seat in the corner of the food court. Brick went to get us drinks. He came back like, ten minutes later.

"What did you get us?" Blossom asked.

"What else but… strawberry smoothies!" Brick laughed.

Blossom scowled, but then laughed along with us. We were having a good time until something unpleasant came along.

"Hey Powerpuffs!" an angry familiar voice screamed.

"Huh?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just HAD to make them 14 years old. I don't think 5 year olds should tongue kiss. But yeah, they're teenagers! Woo-hoo! Sorry for leaving you in suspense, but my fingies hurt. I'll write more later. Byes! :3


	7. why would i go out with you?

**Disclaimer: I do not own ppg or any characters.**

Hiiiii! Me again! I just want to say thanks to my reviewers again. THANKS!

So now I'll continue the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We turned around to see a girl with puffy red hair, wearing a yellow top similar to Blossom's but without a design, blue jeans and black shoes. She had freckles and beady black eyes. Her chest was the same size as ours, which probably was the only thing that would get her a boyfriend, and she had a shiny gold headband on. He had gold hoop earrings with matching bracelet and necklace. She glared at us with her hands on her somewhat wide hips.

Bubbles flew to her. "Princess? Is that you? You look sort of different."

Princess sighed in annoyance. She glared at Bubbles and answered, "Well of course I look different you idiot! I made daddy buy me a machine that ages me, just like you! Now I'm fourteen, too!" Princess cackled loudly, an ugly cackle that probably wouldn't attract anyone.

I took a sip of my smoothie. "So?"

Princess shot me a look that probably would've intimidated anyone else. I gave her my evilest stare, which made her flinch a bit. She tried to give me an even harder stare, but I kept a straight face without blinking. I guess she gave up, because then her face dropped and she turned to check out Blossom's clothes.

"Where'd you get those clothes?" Princess asked with a disgusted voice.

"A store," Blossom answered sarcastically.

"Well, did you get those strawberries to attract guys, you slut?"

Bubbles gasped. I guess she wasn't used to "teenage language". I pushed my chair aside. I walked towards Princess. She seemed scared, but she didn't back away. I clenched my fists and lifted my arm, ready to punch her right in the jaw, but Brick grabbed my hand. I looked at him, and I saw in his eyes that he had a plan. I nodded and sat down next to Butch. I smiled, waiting for Brick's plan to unfold. Everyone else had no clue what was happening.

Blossom was red with anger. She was ready to kick some ass, but Brick came between her and Princess. He looked at Blossom and Blossom smiled. I guess she knew, too. Brick turned and faced Princess. Princess got a dreamy look when she saw him. NEVER going to happen lady.

"My, my," he said. "Look at you."

Princess blushed. I don't know what she was blushing at; he didn't compliment her or anything. I mean, he just said 'look at you,' he didn't say she was pretty or anything. Man was she stupid.

"H-hi, Brick," Princes stuttered. How doe she know his name? They met once but I don't remember them telling her his name.

"Well, don't you look pretty today."

"Yeah, I know, thank you anyway." Snotty little brat.

Brick stared at us, his facial expression saying, 'what's with this chick?' We smiled at his face. It was really funny.

"Yeah, uh, so how's it been?"

"I've been fine! But," she eyed us, "Are you sick or something? What the heck are you doing with the powerpuff girls? They aren't as rich, or pretty," I tried to hold back a laugh, "as me. Plus, they're good, and we're evil!" Boy, that girl does not know when to shut up.

Brick gave us that look again. I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't. To make sure I wouldn't Butch put his soft warm hands over my mouth.

"Yeah, well, we're just stringing them along, pretending that we like them. It's to get their guard down," Brick told her, giving us a wink.

"Oh. Well then that's great. Those Powerpuffs will pay for not letting me be one of them! And what better way than from a painful heartbreak!" she stopped. "But then who du you like?"

Brick gave us a 'help me' look. He didn't know what to tell her, and we didn't know what to tell him.

"You?" he half asked. We nodded in understanding.

Princess's beady eyes lit up. "Really? That's great! I'm much prettier than Blossom! And we make such a cute couple! I don't care what the BrickxBlossom fans think! **(A/N: LOL! XD) **We totally belong together!"

Brick rubbed the back of his head. "OK?"

"So, like, you want to go out later?"

Brick winced. "Eww, no! Why would I go out with you?"

Instantly Princess's face fell. Damn. That was harsh. "But, but, you like me, don't you?"

"No."

Princess looked like she was going to cry. I didn't like her, true, but that was harsh.

Brick shut one eye and put his arms behind his head. "Now do us all a favor and go home!" He waved his hand in a 'go away' gesture. He turned and walked back to the table and sat down.

Princess, sad and broken hearted fell to her knees. She seemed to have a dark cloud over her head. She looked at us with an envious stare. But she had this look in her eyes. I think she'd come back for Boomer or Butch. I don't think it's the end of her boy-hunting. She stomped away angry, probably plotting.

Blossom turned to Brick. "That was pretty harsh," she said.

Brick took a sip from his smoothie. "Hey, it made her go away, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but still it was harsh," Bubbles added.

"Well he didn't hurt her or punch her or anything," Boomer said.

"Yeah. But he hurt her on the inside. That's what hurts a girl the most," I said.

Butch scoffed. "You girls are so emotional. It's always boo-hoo with you guys." The boys agreed with him and started making crying faces at us. All three of them got a fist in their face.

"How's that for 'boo-hoo'?" I growled.

Butch rubbed his cheek. "Ow," he said.

I stood over him. "Now do you think girls are weak?"

"I guess you're not that bad. For a girl."

I punched his arm lightly and smiled at him. "Damn right."

Brick and Boomer stood up too. Brick wrapped his arms around Blossom's waist. "Feisty," he said. "I like that." He kissed Blossom passionately. Too much for me to watch.

I turned to see Boomer kissing Bubbles the same way. _So much for innocence, _I thought. My thoughts were interrupted as Butch grabbed me and began to kiss me. His tongue gently sliding over mine.

"Nice," I said as he pulled away.

He smirked at me. "Thought you might like it."

I smiled, but not for long. Ever since we were taken by the rowdyruff boys, no crimes have happened. I had to fight. I had to. If I couldn't kick butt, my life would be nothing. I glared at Butch with a devious smile on my face.

He stared back at me. "What?" he asked in a tone that sounded like he knew. He did know. And he wanted to, too.

"You know what."

"Want to?"

Let's go."

We flew out of the mall and flew to a big field with tall grass. We faced each other in the air.

"This should be interesting. Our first fight. A new memory for the couple scrapbook," Butch teased.

I pointed my finger at him. "Shut up and fight!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. That was weird. Sorry they don't fight in this chapter, but I need ideas for some new powers.

Anyway, sorry it's short. Hope you enjoyed. :3


	8. shut up and fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own ppg.**

Hi. I don't really have anything to say right now…

Enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Butch flew far behind me, leaving a trail of dark green. I quickly spun around to see what he was about to do, but he stood with his arms crossed, eyes half closed.

"What are you doing?" I shouted.

"I'm putting this memory into my brain. I never want to forget our first fight," he said mockingly.

My face turned slightly pink. I growled at him, which he seemed to find quite sexy. He growled back at me, but not an angry growl. It was more of a seductive growl. He laughed at my surprised reaction.

"You're so cute when you're angry," Butch said rubbing his cheek against mine.

I made a fist and punched him away. "Shut up and fight!"

Butch's face turned from dreamy to a face that was ready to fight. "With pleasure, Baby!" he yelled. He charged toward me and before I could even fly, he punched my cheek. I was sent flying into the tall grass. It would've hurt more, had it not been for that fact that I landed on a soft, damp patch of grass. "Shit! Butch! You snuck up on me, bastard!" I yelled from the tall grass.

I knew he couldn't see me, so I took my chance. I ran normally; if I used super speed, he would se the green streak. I looked up and could see him looking in the grass. I aimed my arms up and clapped my hands together, causing a sonic boom to hit Butch. He flew back into the clouds. I tried to see him, but he was so far hidden in the fluffy whiteness of the clouds.

I stopped when I heard a humming. I braced my self. I looked up and saw…a comet? The comet was actually Butch, flying down from the sky so fast, he was all firey and crashing to the ground with awesome force. Before I knew it, Butch's black and green _Chuck _was in my face. He had kicked me!

I flew to the ground buried in the dirt, my cheek burning like hell. I lay there for a moment, hoping that he would come closer. My hopes had come true. I heard his voice over the dirt saying, "Baby? You ok?"

I flew up straight, punching up his chin. He fell backwards and grunted. I noticed he had some blood on his mouth. He wiped it away and softly laughed. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

He rubbed his hands together and shot lightning at me. I had that same power. I rubbed my hands together, but it was too late. I felt the lightning hit me. The shock flowed through me shocking me. Static flew from my head down to my feet. I had needed this pain. Not that I'm all weird or anything, but the rush of fighting is awesome!

I broke out of the lightning and hit him with heat vision. He swiftly avoided it and tried to hit me with it. I dodged it and flew to the clouds. I looked back and saw Butch following me. I flew into a white cotton cloud and couldn't see a thing. I knew Butch was following me, though. I flew straight down, out of the cloud. I flew to the end of the cloud and held out my fist. Just as I had expected, Butch had flown right into my fist.

"Shit!" Butch yelled as he held his head. He flew back into the cloud. What was that boy doing? I flew in after him. I was able to see his dark green streak of light. That was all I could see. Then it disappeared. I stopped and suddenly felt a jab in my stomach. I looked down and saw Butch's fist buried in my stomach. He hit so hard a coughed up a little blood. The blood landed on my chest. I wiped it away. "You're not so bad yourself."

Butch smirked a triumphant smirk. But the battle wasn't over yet. I flew down back to the tall grass, with Butch following close behind.

I inhaled a big breath, as did Butch. I was getting a little tired, but I wasn't about to let Butch win. I exhaled the breath I was holding in and saw some ice come out. But I thought only Blossom had it. Maybe we all have the same powers, we just get it at different times. I crinkled my eyebrows and smiled at him. Butch arched an eyebrow. Took a really deep breath and blew out. In under a minute, Butch was completely frozen. I smirked at him. I won. Or at least, I thought I did.

Butch's hand started to stir inside the iceberg I trapped him in. I watched his hands deeply interested. To my surprise, his hands made little balls of fire. Within a matter of seconds, Butch was standing in front of me, soaking wet and fire balls in his hands. I stepped back. I blew more ice, but he melted it with his fire. Butch lifted his arms. Thought he was going to burn me to a crisp, but instead he ht the ground, causing a ring of fire to surround us. It surrounded us completely so the was no where to run. Or fly for that matter. I blew some ice, hoping to freeze the fire. Instead, the ice melted and got myself soaking wet. Butch flew to me and punched me right in my sensitive throat. I started to cough up a little blood. I wiped it away.

"You're good," I wheezed, holding my throat with both my hands.

"I know," he said smiling. Cocky bastard. He walked in front of me and put his arms around me and buried his head into my collar bone. "It's ok, you're really good, Baby," he cooed. He began to softly kiss my neck. His lips felt nice against my neck; I could feel myself melting in his arms. He began to put a little bit more pressure on his kisses. I grabbed his shoulders. I had this sensation running though me. It was similar to the sensation I felt with the lightning running through me. I took n a big breath and sighed happily.

I'm not really sure if my sisters would find ths romantic. I mean, we were in a fire soaking wet for Christ's sake.

It was just me and Butch with torn clothes, a sleeve of his shirt missing, my shirt torn in the stomach. My skirt was shredded at the bottom; Butch's pants were really torn up from the knees down. We were covered in bruises and cuts. We were surrounded by fire; the field was burning. It was night time now, and the stars were twinkling against the black blanket we called the sky. Maybe it was kind of romantic.

He continued to kiss my neck as I let soft moans escape my mouth. He let go of me and I lay back into the grass. Butch pressed his fists onto the ground beside my head, and placed himself on top of me. He began to kiss my lips. He nibbled on my lower lip and I let out a happy sigh. He slid his tongue into my mouth and explored it thoroughly. I slid my tongue into his mouth. He squeaked in surprise, but he didn't seem to mind. I explored his mouth, massaged his tongue and memorized the curves of his mouth. He tasted like the strawberry smoothie he had earlier. We pulled away, and looked up at the sky, the field still ablaze.

"We should go home now," I said.

"Yeah," Butch said, licking his lips.

So we put out the fire and went home. We flew through the window, and I called to the Professor to tell him we were home. It wasn't as late as I thought it was. It was only, like eight.

Butch and I walked into my room and saw our sibling watching TV. They were watching some stupid show I didn't care about. Blossom and Brick were lying on the bed and Bubbles and Boomer were sitting on two big blue bean bag chair.

"Where were you?" Blossom asked not even looking at us.

"No where," I answered vaguely.

I did a nasty cough from both being soaking wet and from being punched in the throat. Our sibling looked at us and their eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to you guys?" Blossom asked.

"Did you guys do it?" Boomer asked with wide blue eyes.

Everyone turned to look at him. I had to admit it did look like we had done it. I realy hated it when people that things that weren't true. But it really did look like we had done it.

"WHAT?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hee hee hee. That was fun to write. It got out some of my anger.

Hope you enjoyed, bye! :3


	9. WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

**Disclaimer: I do not own ppg or any characters.**

Hello! Last chapter I was kind of upset, but the fighting got my anger out. :3

Now I feel better and better stuff can happen.

Enjoy! :3

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boomer! What the hell would make you think that?" I screamed.

Boomer shrunk back into his beanbag chair. He rubbed the back of his head, thinking of what to say next. He knew if he said the wrong thing, it could end up with a bruised face. "Well, it's just that you look like it. I mean you're hair is messed up, and you're all wet, and well, you've been out for hours, now."

"Really?" Butch asked, crossing his arms. "And how do you explain the torn clothing, bruises and cuts, if we did it? Hmm?"

Boomer shrugged. "I thought maybe you liked it rough," he answered calmly. That little comment earned Boomer a white and black _Chuck_ sneaker in his "lower body". Brick laughed so hard he wasn't able to breathe. Tears streamed out of his eyes and he turned as red as his hat. Boomer was on the floor, passed out from the pain. Blossom and Bubbles were as red as Brick, with their hands covering their mouths.

I stood with my hands on my hips, Butch next to me with his arms crossed. "We didn't do it," I said, closing my eyes in frustration.

"Then what did you do?" Blossom asked, eyebrows arched.

"You really want to know?" I answered.

"Yes! Me too! Me too!" Bubbles giggled, hopping up and down.

"Yeah, tell us," Brick said. I turned to Brick. He wasn't even looking at us. His head was placed over his eyes, and his head rested on his arms.

"We went to a field full of tall grass," Butch answered.

With that, Brick's pure red eyes peered out of the hat. "Really now? My, my that sounds suspicious. What would you need tall grass for?" Brick asked, a big stupid grin printed on his smug face.

"To hide," I answered.

"From?"

"We were fighting!" Butch and I screamed.

Bubbles and Blossom flew over to me. "Oh my gosh, are you guys okay? Why did you fight? You guys didn't break up, did you?" they asked.

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes, I couldn't believe these girls were my sister. "No nothing happened. We didn't break up or anything. We just needed to get some exercise that's all."

"Are you sure?"

Butch answered that one for me. "Yeah, we're both sure."

"We should probably be getting some rest. You never know when crime is going to come," Blossom said.

I looked at the clock. I hadn't realized that two hours had gone by, and it was now ten. I stretched out my arms. "Ok. I'm just going to take a shower first," I said. I grabbed a towel and the new pajamas I bought myself I headed for the bathroom. Butch and Brick followed me.

"I go in after you," Butch called.

"Whatever," I responded. I went into the restroom and locked the door behind me.

**Out of Buttercup's pov**

"Hmm, so the powerpuff girls have taken over my creation, huh?" Mojo jojo whispered to himself. He peered through the girls' window and saw all six of them, standing in the girls' room. "What the? They're teenagers? How did that happen?"

Mojo listened to what they were talking about. "Did you guys do it?" he heard Boomer say.

Mojo rubbed his chin. "Done what? They can't be talking about…" Mojo began to choke a little. He looked back n the window. He took a look at Butch and Buttercup and nearly fainted. "They did!"

"WE DID NOT DO IT!" he heard twin screams coming from Butch and Buttercup.

Mojo rubbed his ears. "Okay, maybe they did not do anything," he said. "But, then what did they do?"

"We were fighting!"

Mojo had a surprised look on his face. "They can't hear me, can they?"

"Well, we better get some rest," he heard Blossom say.

"I will get going too," Mojo said. "I have many plans to work on." He walked away cackling evilly in the dead of night. Cats hissed and dogs barked to the sound of his evil laughter.

**Back to Buttercup's pov**

Whew! That shower was awesome! It was just what I needed. I put on my under clothing and then put on my pajamas. They weren't that special, they were just a green shirt with green pajama pants. I walked out of the restroom. Steam followed me out the door. I like hot showers.

"Butch! You can go in now," I called as I walked down the hall to my room.

"K!" he called back.

I walked into my room and found my sisters staring at me, with excitement n their big colored eyes. I waked even slower, but they wouldn't take their eyes off me. I sat down on a bean bag chair very slowly. My sisters stood staring at me with the same expression on their faces. I raised an eyebrow at them. That didn't do anything. Finally, I got tired of this silent awkwardness.

"What?" I asked.

"So, you fought with Butch, huh?" Blossom asked with a certain tone in her voice.

I raised my eyebrow even higher. Where was she going with this? "Yeah…"

"What was it about?"

My confused look turned to a mere glance. "Nothing. It's just that we hadn't had an emergency or monster for a few days now, and I was bored and itching for a fight. That's all that happened."

Blossom's big pink eyes widened. "And he agreed to it?"

"Yeah. I wasn't the only one itching for a fight. Don't you guys want to fight?" I asked, wondering why they were instigating me.

Bubbles sat on the bed next to Blossom, holding Octi. She hadn't grown out of hugging stuffed dolls yet. "I only fight to protect the town, not just for fun. I am a powerpuff girl, you know," Bubbles said, holding Octi even tighter.

"The same goes for me," Blossom added.

"But, what else happened?" Bubbles quickly asked.

"I have ice breath," I answered nonchalantly.

"What? But, only I have ice breath," Blossom whined.

"Tough. I can't control what power I get, you know."

"So we might have new powers!" Bubbles giggled.

"Did Butch have new powers?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, he was able to make fire ball in his hands. He surrounded us with a big ring of fire."

"That's amazing!" my sisters said in unison.

"What's amazing is what happened next," I muttered under my breath.

Bubbles and Blossom used their supersonic hearing to hear what I said. "What happened next?" they asked all super excited and all bouncy.

I sighed. "He surrounded us with a ring of fire. There was no were to run; no where to fly. He punched me in the throat which made me cough up some blood. That's why I coughed all nasty when I walked in."

"That's terrible! And why were you guys all wet?" Bubbles asked.

I put up my hand to tell her to stop talking. "I'm getting to that," I said. "Ok, then I tried using ice breath to freeze the fire, but the ice hit me and soaked me instead. Had froze Butch earlier but he used fire to escape. That's why he was all wet. The he walked up to me and hugged me. He put his head to right here," I said pointing at my collar bone. "I stopped and realized that the fight was over. He began to kiss my neck. I nearly melted in his arms."

"Oh, that sounds awesome," Bubbles said quietly, snuggling with Octi.

"Then he put a little more pressure n the kisses," I continued. "He kissed my neck more. When he let go of me, I fell gently on to the grass. He placed himself on top of me and began to kiss my lips. He slid his tongue into my mouth. It sounds funny, but it felt nice. Then I got a chance to see what his mouth felt like." I began to blush deeply.

Blossom's face had a dreamy expression. "How wonderful," she said.

"What was it like?" Bubbles asked.

"It was awesome," I answered. "He tasted like the strawberry smoothie he had earlier. So there we were, just me and Butch, lying under the stars against a black sky, with fire surrounding us as he kissed me." I sighed dreamily as I remembered everything. That's something I definitely would never forget.

Blossom held her hands together. "Oh, that's so romantic!" she yelped, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"It is! It's really romantic!" Bubbles squealed. Huh. I guess my sisters would find that romantic. The important part was that it was romantic to me.

"And you're sure you didn't do it?" my sisters asked in unison.

I gave them a death glare. "I told you, WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

**Butch's pov**

I waked out of the shower, my hair flat and dripping wet. I put my towel around my neck and put on my boxers and green shorts I didn't have a shirt to wear, so I went out without one.

I heard Buttercup scream that we didn't do anything. I guess her sisters were still bugging her about that. I tilted my head. Girls can be so dumb sometimes.

I walked to my room to see Brick on the bed and Boomer was next to him. Boomer had regained consciousness after I went into the shower, I assumed. They stared at me as I entered the room. It was weird having them stare at me with those stupid grins on their faces. I sat down on a small couch and turned on the TV. Nothing but crap was on. I saw my brothers still staring at me with those stupid grins.

"Wipe that grin off your faces, you jackasses," I said, turning back to the TV.

"So. What did you do with Buttercup?" Brick asked, raising one thin eyebrow.

"Nothing. We just kicked each other's asses. Nothing special." I began to flip through the channels.

"We know when you're lying, Butch," Brick said. Boomer started giggling. He reminded me a little of Bubbles. That's weird.

"Ok, I may have kind of, well…"

"Spit it out dude!" Brick yelled.

"Yeah spit it out!" Boomer repeated. Brick didn't even bother hitting Boomer this time. Boomer is such a parrot.

"Um, well I kind of made out with her. But she twisted it around and put her tongue into my mouth."

Boomer and Brick gave each other high fives. "Score! Alright Butch!"

"Well, haven't you guys done anything with you girlfriends? I saw you guys in the mall," I pointed out. I took a strand of my long wet, jet black hair and began to chew on it. Hair chewing is becoming a weird habit for me.

"That was like once. Blossom wants us to take it slow to maintain a 'steady relationship'," Brick said, crossing his arms. Smart move, Blossom. I smiled to myself. Lucky for me, Brick didn't see me, or I would've been done like dinner.

"And every time I try to kiss Bubbles, she starts giggling and laughing a lot, making it impossible to even try to kiss her," Boomer said, and scowl creeping on his face.

I smiled. "Don't worry, they'll come around I'm sure of it," I assured them.

All I got was a grunt in response.

"So… when did you guys do it?" Brick asked me.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, I heard him too!" Boomer chimed in. Brick smacked his face. Boomer held his cheek. "I just wanted to be a part of things," he pouted.

" So? When did you guys do it? Come on I'm dying to know!" Brick pleaded.

"Yeah, come on. We want to know. When did you guys do it? Tell us! Tell us!" Boomer pressured.

I crinkled my eyebrows together. "Oh, for Christ's sake! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lame! All I did was repeat the chapter before this one. Grr!

Sorry, I promise the next one will be better o_O;

Bye :3


	10. Interesting new events

**Disclaimer: I do not own ppg.**

Hi there! I know I haven't written in a while. Sorry! But I'm here now!

On with the story!

Oh yeah, and it starts with Buttercup's pov.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!

I opened my eyes to hear the chirping out the birds. Bubbles and blossom were still asleep. I bet the Professor was still asleep, too. I floated over to the bathroom; I didn't want to wake anyone up.

I stared at myself in the mirror. My straight black hair had become frizzy and puffy, sort of like Princess' hair. EW. I wonder if she even brushes her hair. I tried to brush it, but it just pooped back up again. I found the straightener I had bought yesterday and plugged it in. I guess I'll go make breakfast while the straightener heats up.

I floated into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I grabbed some eggs and pancake batter. I turned on the stove and placed a flat black pan on the flames. I took out a bowl and cracked a couple eggs into the bowl. I began to stir the eggs until they were ready to pour onto the pan. The eggs sizzled and I used my special spatula to stir the eggs and make them scrambly, just the way me and my sisters love. Finally they were ready. I put them on a big plate. I continued to cook some more. I hadn't noticed that Butch had floated in until I heard a chair move. I turned around to see him smiling at me.

"Mornin' gorgeous," he said. "Don't we look beautiful today," he laughed.

"Hello, handsome," I replied, turning back to my cooking. I had noticed that his perfect straight hair was all puffy just like mine. "And yes we do," I laughed back at him.

He scowled, but then laughed along with me. I poured the rest of the eggs onto the plate and Butch handed me another pan. I poured the pancake batter into the pan. I waited for the batter to get bubbly, then flipped it over. I had made a perfect golden pancake. I made a bunch more and then went upstairs, Butch followed close behind. I went into the bathroom. Butch hesitated to follow me, but he knew t was ok because of my silence. I began to straighten my hair. Butch observed me, as if to learn how to straighten his hair. Our hair had always been straight, except for when Butch had spiked hair, but now, they had to straighten our own hair. I know, I suppose by instinct, but Butch didn't know how. I finished up my hair. It wasn't really long, just up to my shoulders.

I turned to Butch. "You want me to do yours?" I asked him.

His emerald eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Sure!" I said with a smile.

I walked behind Butch and grabbed a lock of his pitch black hair. I put his hair between the straightener and clamped down. I let it stay in the same place for a minute, then slid it downwards until the tip of the lock slid out. I smiled at how good that lock of hair came out. I grabbed another curly black lock and repeated the process. I did that until all of his hair was straightened. I brushed it down and some of his hair fell over his left eye. He examined himself in the mirror and smiled. His reflection smiled back at him. I smiled at my work. He really did look good.

"Aw, it's perfect!" Butch said, giving me a small kiss. He took a lock of his hair and began to chew it. His hair had become so long that he was able to chew it. He liked it, I knew it was his new habit.

We went down stairs to find everyone scarfing down my cooking. I smiled as me and Butch sat down at the table and took some of the food. After we all finished breakfast, professor said that he was conducting some new experiments, so he didn't want to be bothered.

We flew up to my room. Boomer sat on a blue bean bag chair, Bubbles sat next to him on my green bean bag chair. Brick and Blossom lay themselves on our bed, and Butch and I sat next each other on the couch. I turned on the TV.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"The hot line!" Bubbles screeched.

"Finally!" I sighed.

Blossom answered. "Hello? Really? Alright then. Bye!" She hung up the phone. "It's the Gangreen Gang!" she said.

"Let's go!" I said. We burst through the roof. The boys followed us.

We found that group of green weirdos trying to rob a bank.

"STOP"

"RIGHT"

"THERE!"

"GANGREEN GANG!"

Ace, the leader, peered at us from under his shades. Ugh. He's so gross, I can't believe I actually had a crush on him!

"Who are you?" Ace asked.

"Don't play dumb!" Blossom yelled.

"Yeah! We're the Powerpuff girls!" Bubbles said.

Ace looked over at the boys. "And you are?"

Don't be so stupid!" Brick yelled.

"We're the Rowdyruff Boys!" they said simultaneously.

"And don't you forget it!" Butch said.

Ace's gaze fell upon me. His eyes traced the outline of my teenage body. I crossed my arms over my chest when I noticed Ace's eyes staring at them. He was checking me out and I didn't like it. My body trembled, not to much, but I could feel it. Butch noticed what was happening and stepped in front of me, his green eyes now a blazing red.

Ace frowned. "Out of my way kid. You're blocking the view."

My sisters gasped and looked at me. Man, was I pissed. So were Brick and Boomer. No one messes with their brother…or their brother's girlfriend. Brick and Boomer were about to charge towards Ace, but Butch held up his hand.

"This one's mine," he growled. He turned to Ace. "Hands off," he growled.

Ace scoffed. "You don't own her! Maybe I want a piece of that. That's right! She's going to be mine soon! You hear?" Ace cackled evilly.

Butch seemed to be on fire. His hands were, that's for sure. He blasted the biggest blast I had ever seen. He burned Ace like crazy, and Ace fell to the floor with a thud.

"Bosssssss!" Snake hissed.

Boomer went after him. He blew and bubbles came out. They were like clear, colorful bombs. They exploded all over Snake. He fell down right next to Ace.

Brick went after Big Billy, Little Arturo and Grubber at the same time. He flew around them in a circle so fast, all you could see was a dark red streak. He created a small red tornado around them. The tornado spun faster and faster with them in it, then spit them out next to the rest of their "friends".

We high fived each other, but we turned to see Ace getting up. He stumbled toward me and took my hand. Everyone watched him, and I raised my eyebrows in interest.

"Buttercup, I'm sorry I was mean to you when you were five. I was young and stupid. I could not see your beauty, but now, will you be mine?" he asked, taking off his glasses and staring right into my eyes. But I knew he didn't like me for me, Butch did. He wanted me because of my "beauty".

"Oh, Ace, I don't know what to say," I said as I closed my eyes. Everyone gasped, but my sisters weren't that surprised, they knew me better. I opened my eyes. "So I'll just let my fists do the talking!"

I clenched my hands into fists and punched his stomach. He kneeled down to hold his stomach, which gave me the opportunity to shove me knee in his face. He looked at me with a bloody face, but then fainted. We carried them back to their hideout in the dump and left home.

**Out of Buttercup's pov**

Ace sat in the corner of the room. He was awfully quiet, and the others were worried about him.

"Bosssssss? What'ssss the matters? Snake asked.

Ace sighed. "I should've taken my chance," he said. He took of his shades and laid them on the floor next to his feet.

"Duh, it's ok, Boss. You didn't know that she would grow up that fast. But she is beautiful, that's true." Big Billy offered.

Ace shot him a look. That didn't help him at all. Big Billy stared back at him dumbly.

"It's ok, Boss. We can find you another woman. One that's better than a powerpuff girl!" Little Arturo chimed in.

"But I don't want another woman. I want Buttercup," Ace whined, shaking his head quickly. "Didn't you guys see her? She was so beautiful. Her hair was sleek and black; longer. I saw her eyes clearly, so green, so shiny, like emeralds. Her body had curves, and she had such a nice chest and…"

"Ok, we gets it!" Snake interrupted.

Grubber did that spit talking.

Ace looked him. "Huh. You know, you're right Grubber! I will win her and beat up that stupid rowdyruff shit!" He grabbed his shades and put them on. "Let's do it!"

**Back to Buttercup's pov…**

We walked in to the house.

"Professor! We're home!" Bubbles called out.

Professor came running to us from the lab. He looked all beat up and bruised. And breathed heavily and was sweating. He had a worried look planted on his face.

"What's wrong, Professor?" Blossom asked concerned.

"Well I was experimenting and…"

BAM!

The door burst open and streams of purple, black, and bloody red came flying out of the lab. Six five year olds landed on the couch. They looked a lot like us.

There were two purple ones. A boy and a girl. Two black ones, boy and girl. Two blood red ones, again, boy and girl.

I pointed at them. "Who are they?"

The purple girl stood up. She had long brown hair that went down to her hips. It was all straight, with purple streaks in it. She wore a purple dress, like the ones we wore, but it was shorter. She wore purple tights and purple and black bracelets. She wore sneakers just like the rowdyruff boys used to wear. And she had deep purple eyes.

"My name is Brandi," she sad. She had piercing on her ears. I touched my own. I didn't even have my ears pierced.

Brandi pointed over to the black wearing girl. She wore a black long sleeve shirt, and black jeans. Her hair was a shiny black, and had red streaks in it. Her eyes were black, and nothing else filled them. No love or even hope. She had multiple piercings on her ears and black spiked bracelets. She wore the same sneakers Brandi did, and she stood with her arms folded across her chest.

"That's Blood," Brandi said.

"Sit on it," Blood said in a low, almost depressed voice.

Brandi pointed to the last girl, who stared at us without a word. She had fiery red hair, and I mean red. Not orange like Blossom's, but the actual red. She had black streaks in her hair. She wore a deep red shirt with a matching deep red skirt. She had red short tights underneath her skirt. She had blazing red eyes, somewhat like Brick's but somehow even redder. She wore blood red bracelets. And the same sneakers the other girls were wearing.

"That's Bridgette," Brandi said.

"What's up?" Bridgette said.

We all waited in silence. It was awkward and I didn't like it. I opened my mouth to say something, but Bubbles beat me to it. I hate it when she does that. It makes me want to punch her, but I always refrain.

"And your name?" Bubbles asked.

Brandi, Blood and Bridgette looked at her.

"I just told you our names, idiot." Brandi said.

"I meant your team name, like ours is The Powerpuff Girls! And my name is Bubbles you little…brat!" Bubbles yelled.

"Team name?" Brandi scoffed. "Please. We're to cool for that crap. And I'm soo sorry, Bubble...brain!"

Bubbles turned red with anger. Boomer couldn't resist. He punched Brandi in the face and made her pass out. The other girls stayed quiet in fear.

Brick turned to the little boys. "And you are?"

The purple boy stood up. "I'm Blake," he said. He wore a long sleeve purple shirt, with black jeans. He wore dark purple sneakers just like the girls. He had long black hair that went down to his chin. He was a cute boy, I wanted to pinch his cheeks and hug him, he was so cute. The other boys were just as cute, too. Blake pointed to the black wearing boy.

"That's Blade," Blake said.

Blade looked at us with big black eyes. He wore a shirt just like Blake's, only it was black. He wore tight black jeans and black sneakers. He had a couple piercings on one ear. But instead of having a troublesome face he had a cute innocent face. He smiled at us. He had such a cute smile, it made my heart melt.

"Hello! Nice to meet you!" Blade said, smiling happily.

Blake smiled and pointed to the blood red boy. "That's Blaze," he said.

Blaze was **ADORABLE.** He had red hair, more orange than red. He had deep red eyes. He wore a red shirt similar to the other boys, and he wore the same black jeans with red sneakers. He had faint freckles.

"Hi! I'm Blaze!" he yelped.

I looked at the Professor, then at the others. I shrugged. "I guess we have new siblings," I said.

"The girls are ours!" Brick called.

"Then the boys are ours," Blossom said.

Wow. New brothers, a new admirer. These were some interesting new events.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it. I sure did ^^


	11. NO! I DIDN'T KILL THEM!

**Disclaimer: I do not own ppg except for my own original characters :) **

Hi! I hope you liked my last chapter. I had fun writing it!

Thanks for your support!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geez. So now we have three little brothers. They were a lot like us. At least they looked tough, but still adorable.

Professor couldn't believe what he had done. He said that we grew up to fast, and he wanted both a boy and a girl. But the experiment went wrong and this is what became of them.

Well, it was bed time now. The boys were going to sleep in our room tonight until when we built a room for them. The powerpuff boys, as we called them, we taking a bath, along with the rowdyruff girls, as the boys called them. I could hear punching and screaming and splashing. They were making a mess, I just knew it.

Bubbles threw herself on the bed next to me and Blossom.

"So," she said. "Which boy do you guys like?"

Blossom thought for a moment. "I'd have to say Blake. He is so cute. His big purple eyes, his silky brown hair. He is just too adorable!" she squealed.

They turned to me. "What about you, Buttercup? Which one is your favorite?"

I smiled. "My favorite is Blaze. Definitely. He is way too cute. With his orange hair, his ruby eyes and his cute little freckles!"

My sisters giggled at me. I raised an eyebrow at them. "You sounded so…girly!" Bubbles giggled. I raised both eyebrows at them. Well I am a girl…

"What? I'm not girly! I'm never girly!" I said crossing my arms.

My sisters laughed at me. "Well," Bubbles giggled. "I like Blade. He's so cute! He looks like a little Goth!" she squealed. Now that was girly. Not me.

"What about the girls?" Blossom asked.

"I don't know about them. They're tough, but they aren't exactly Powerpuff material," I said with a hint of disgust in my voice.

"And they aren't very nice either," Bubbles pouted.

"The boys seem to like them either way," Blossom said, closing her big pink eyes. "They seem more attached to the girls more than the boys, that's for sure."

BAM!

We turned to see what the noise was. It had come from the bathroom. We looked at each other and ran straight to the bathroom. Blade was sitting on the floor completely naked; his face was covered with bruises. He sat rubbing his deep black eyes with clear tears in them.

Bubbles quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him. She held him in her arms as his wails softened into light whimper. She glared at the other kids.

"What did you guys do? Why was he crying?! You better have a good reason for this!" she yelled at the other children. The girls crossed their arms as the boys' eyes filled with tears.

"He's just a big baby!" Brandi snickered.

Blade began to wail even louder. "I'm not a baby! You pushed me!"

Bubbles shot a look at Brandi, whose purple eyes darted to a corner. "You pushed my poor baby out of the tub!?" Bubbles shrieked.

I turned to the boys, who slumped in the corner of the bathtub. I crossed my arms and narrowed my emerald green eyes. "Did you have something to do with this?" I asked with a hint of annoyance.

Blaze rubbed the back of his little orange head. "Well…"

"They're the ones that started it! Not us!" Bridgette interrupted. "They threw soap in Blood's face!"

I looked at Blood, whose eyes were kind of red.

"Is that true?" Blossom asked the boys. They nodded yes in response.

"Well what the heck did you do that for!?"

"I don't know! We just did! She wasn't doing anything!" Blake yelled pointing at Blood.

We frowned at him. I guess they did have a rowdyruff streak in them after all.

Blade still stayed whimpering in Bubbles' arms. Bubbles frowned at him. She held him up and looked into his black diamonds he called eyes. "Oh, stop that. Come on! You're a powerpuff boy! No tears!" She smiled.

Blade wiped his eyes and looked at her. He smiled a big smile. He lifted his tiny fist in the air. "Yeah!"

"Okay, so let's get you out of the tub and into your pajamas!" Bubbles cheered with the boys cheering after her all wrapped up in towels.

"Come on girls. Let's get you in your pajamas, too," Blossom said. The girls wrapped themselves in towels and floated after her. I was left in the bathroom all alone.

I stood there with an idiotic look on my face. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room, where my sisters were getting the kids dressed.

**Out of Buttercup's pov…**

"_Hmmm so the girls have taken over the boys huh? Well, _**that's a huge mistake!" **

The feminine demon sat on the couch watching his magical TV, spying on the events that happened in the powerpuff girls' lives. The man-girl demon was furious. The rowdyruff boys were not his creations, no, but they were His toys. He improved them. They were His sons. He wanted revenge. Bad.

Him stood up and opened a giant dusty old book he managed to find buried under some other spell books. He flipped the pages violently, tearing a few as he continued to harshly toss the pages back and forth. He finally came to a stop.

"_Ah, yes here it is. The spell that will hurt those _**stupid Powerpuffs! I will completely break their hearts!" **Him yelled as he cackled, causing wolves to howl into the night sky.

Him began to wave his big red claws, and began to chant a spell. Dark green sparkling dust surrounded his claws as he continued to stir them. The dust got brighter, and bigger, the sparkling became more intense and practically blinding. Beads of sweat slid down the red face of the demon who was putting all his focus and strength into the potion.

"_Yes! It's working!" _Him hissed.

A cloud filled with rainbow clouds floated about Him. The clouds floated away, and showed the Rowdyruffs and the Powerpuffs. The girls seemed happy at first, but then turned miserable, tears streaming down their faces; they looked as if they were in so much agony and pain.

Him then clasped his claws together, and a huge blinding flash filled the room and then, as if it was never there, the flash disappeared.

Him collapsed on the floor. A smile slowly crept onto his face. He inhaled deeply, as if he had just experienced a great sexual thrill. **(A/N: XDDDD HAHAHAHA!!)**

"_The deed is done. It shall happen…_**right now!!" **Him finished off with an evil cackle.

**Buttercup's pov…**

I watched as my sisters dressed the kids. I smiled and suddenly, this huge blinding light draped itself over us.

"What the hell?" I screamed.

"Buttercup!" I heard Bubbles scream out.

"Blossom!" I yelled, reaching out my hands.

"Bubbles!" Blossom cried.

Then, just as quickly as it came, the flash was gone. I stared at my sisters with a mixture of confusion and a little fear spilled on my face. We turned to the sound of footsteps running inside our rooms. The rowdyruff boys barged into our rooms.

They each ran toward us, but they seemed to be confused. Brick threw his arms around me, as Butch did to Bubbles and Boomer did the same to Blossom.

I pushed Brick away from me. "What is your problem?" I screamed.

Brick gave me look, confusion embedded within his ruby red eyes. "What's the matter? I was just protecting you, baby," he slowly uttered out the words.

The word "baby" rang through my ears like a little buzzing noise. I felt my hands form into a fist, no matter how hard I commanded them not to.

"Baby!? What the hell are you talking about!? You aren't my boyfriend, Butch is! You are Blossom's boyfriend! Is this some kind of sick joke or something? 'Cause it isn't funny!" On and on I rambled. I was feeling a strange mixture of anger, confusion and just, weird. I wanted to pound him to a pulp, leaving only his smashed red cap in the ground.

"B-Brick! What are you doing with your arms around my sister!?" Blossom said, struggling to get out of Boomer's grip.

Boomer held on tighter. "Blossy! Don't be this way! Come on! I love you, Blossy!" he said as he help on to Blossom tighter than ever.

Blossom glared at him, and tried to escape from his grasp. "Boomer! Let go! I'm not…your…Blossy!" she screamed.

Butch held on to Bubbles the way he always held me. Bubbles didn't seem to mind much. I could feel tears welling up, but I held my guard and bit down on my lower lip to keep them from leaking out. This boy, my boy, the boy I was sure I was in love with, had gone off with my sister. And she did nothing to stop him.

My anger was released and I punched Brick away from me. I punched his face once or twice before flying over to Butch and Bubbles. I violently tore Bubbles out of Butch's hold and by force of anger threw her onto the bed. I faced Butch. I was so angry, I could see red. I saw my reflection in Butch's bug green and black eyes. My once emerald eyes had become a blazing red, and my sisters were scared, with Boomer still wrapped around Blossom.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I let out a huge scream and began to punch Butch. He started to fight back and he pushed me toward the window. The window broke and I hit the ground, little glass pieces following after me. A dark green streak flew out of the window and before I knew it, a black and green sneaker slammed onto my chest. I grabbed Butch's ankle and swung him around before releasing him, causing him to crash into a building.

"Buttercup! Stop it!" Blossom screamed from our room.

I didn't listen. Instead I shot my ice breath at him, causing him to freeze in an ice burg. I began to rub my hands together ferociously. As I expected, Butch melted his way out. The minute he was free, I took my chance. I shot and electric beam at Butch's sopping wet body. The electricity flew in different directions. Butch screamed in pain. He screamed with so much intensity, and I watched with sick pleasure.

It was sickening to watch him in so much pain. But I loved it. I loved the sound of his scream, the hot tears that ran down his face, the painful look on his face. I know that the lightning hit him hard, since he was completely soaked.

The lightning disappeared and smoke was everywhere. The smoke cleared and Butch lay on the ground, unmoving. I walked over to him and stared straight into his face. He looked somewhat peaceful. His eyes were closed and his body was lifeless. Lifted his hand and released it, letting it fall to the ground

"Did…did I kill him?" I whispered to myself. "No…I couldn't have!"

"Butch!" Bubbles screamed, flying down to where I was. She fell to her knees next to his lifeless body. She cried over him and turned to me, her once baby blue eyes now a dark shade of navy. "What have you done?!" she screamed at me. "Buttercup! You killed him! You killed him! How could you I love him!"

I began to get angry at her again. I knew she didn't love him; something else was going on. I clenched my fists. "Bubbles…FUCK YOU!" I screamed. "YOU ARE SO STUPID! SISTER MY ASS! YOU'RE NOTHING LIKE ME! YOU GO AFTER MY BOYFRIEND SAYING THAT YOU LOVE HIM AND SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU HAVE BOOMER! YOU ARE JUST SO…ARGH! I CAN'T STAND YOU!" I let my anger loose and began to punch her face. She was helpless against me, and couldn't fight back. I used my ice breath to freeze her, and she couldn't unfreeze herself.

The ice melted and Bubbles fell to the ground. I used the same method on her that I did on Butch. She screamed at all the electricity that flowed through her body.

I watched as Bubbles fell to the floor next to Butch, just as lifeless as he was. My breathing grew heavier. I turned around to see Blossom and the six kids that hid behind her.

They are stared at me in horror.

"Y-you killed them!" Brandi yelled.

"No…no!" I said.

"Buttercup, w-we saw the whole thing," Blossom said, sorrow in her voice.

It was such a blur. Before I knew it, my whole family was scared of me. They hated me; they thought I was a murderer. I wasn't. I know that I didn't kill them. Even the Professor, my own dad, thought I was a killer.

"No! I'm not! I didn't kill them!" I screamed. I flew off into the sky, but instead of leaving a trail of bright green, I left a trail of tears behind me. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care.

**Out of Buttercup's pov…**

Blossom stared at Buttercup when she darted into the sky. Brandi watched as well. She looked up at Blossom with tears in her big purple eyes.

"It's raining!" Blake yelled.

Blossom caught a drop in her hand. She looked at the drop in her hand. "No…she whispered. "These are tears…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agh! It's kinda short, but hey, at least I submitted! School! D:

Hope you like it! :]


	12. Secrets revealed

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

Sorry for taking such a long break, but I've been rather busy dealing with life. _ anyway, I know the last chapter was sad, but give me a break! Something needed to happen, right? So let's continue this. And yes, Bubbles was under the spell too .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I flew fast and far. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. I flew until I couldn't fly anymore; the bright green streak behind me became nothing but a dulll, thin line. I let myself fall to the ground, hitting my head, sending a painful sensation throughout my body. I struggled to get myself up and leaned against a nearby tree. I slid down and buried my face in my arms. I knew I didn't kill them, they were stronger than that. Bubbles had been zapped that way before by Mojo, so she could've handled my zap, right? And Butch, was way stronger that Bubbles, so he definately could've taken the hit. I cried some more and kept my face hidden, as it should have been.

_"Aww you poor, poor girl..."_

My head jerked up in alertness, but nothing was there. I looked around me everywhere but nothing was there. That voice sounded so familiar too. I slowly put my head down, my eyes still looking up in case something happened. Nothing did.

_"You poor child. How does it feel _**to have sunk this low?!" **

My eyes shot wide open. In a flash, I was on my feet. I narrowed my eyes and glared into the darkness. "HIM!" I hollered. "I know you're there! You're behind this aren't you! Show yourself you coward!"

_"Coward? Why, Buttercup, don't you think's that a little _**mean?"**

"Not at all."

A small flash of red hit my eyes. I sheilded them with my arm. In an instant the flash was gone, and in it's place stood Him. He had that stupid evil grin on his face, and I wanted to punch him right then and there, but I didn't move. My mind said yes, but my body said no. "You were behind this, weren't you?"

_"Well I can't take all the credit. I did have a little help," _He said, lifting his claw in the air.

I clenched my fists. "Who else helped you, you monster!?"

Him clapped his claws together, and in another flash, appeared Mojo jojo and Princess. I took a step back. They were all behind this? This was just like the time they all paired up against us and were unbeatable. They could be beaten, though, I just know it. I clenched my fists even tighter, digging my nails into my palms, which caused them to bleed. The blood dripped down my wrist and fell on to the grass below me.

"Damn you all," I growled.

"I told you I would get my revenge!" Princess smirked. "I would have made Brick fall in love with me, but it was much more fun hurting Blossom with her own family member. It was fantastic! I came up with that part. To make them fall in love with different people! Completely amazing!"

I looked down. My chin touched my chest, and my hair covered my face. "Shut your mouth..." I whispered.

"Yes, yes, it was indeed clever!" Mojo joined in. "I came up with the idea of Bubbles falling under the spell as well. Oooooo that was completely amazing! I knew you would become very angry, as you are the toughest Powerpuff, when you went ballistic! Astounding!" He let out a loud cackle, makeing the dogs bark and the wolves howl.

"Shut up..." I whispered.

_"And I made the spell and cast it. It was rather amazing how you destroyed Bubles. I will, however, be taking Butch and the other boys back for repair. seeing as how _**you Powerpuffs wrecked their evilness!" **Him glared at me. I glared back, but it had no affect. I continued to glare as Him turned around.

"Shut up!" I screamed. "Shut up, shut up! You bastard! How can you do this!? You truely are evil! I will kill you all! Burn in hell you monsters!!" I screamed the loudest I'd ever screamed, hot tears trailing down my face. I quickly wiped them away. The tears stopped falling, and I didn't feel like crying anymore. I was furious. They had used me as their own weapon! And they were going to pay. I'd get them back, no matter what.

The villains laughed again. "And how do you expect to beat us when you have no one on your side? It's just you, all alone. Everyone's afraid of you, remember? You're not so tough now that you have no one to fight with you, isn't that right Buttercup?"

I bit my lower lip on the inside, as tears began to form. I wouldn't let myself cry. I turned and ran and began to fly back to the house. I knew what was going on now, all I needed was help. How I was to get it was beyond me. They were scared of me, everyone. My sisters, the boys, the little ones. Even my own creator, my own dad, was afraid of me. I stopped in my tracks and remained still in the sky. I could hear the villians behind me yelling insults, calling me afraid; a weakling. I closed my eyes tightly. A small tear escaped from my eyes and rolled down my cheek. I watched as the small tear fell down to the ground below me. They were right, I was afraid. But I wasn't going to let that stop me from destroying tham and saving the world. I continued flying. I knew what I had to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I know this chapter's short, but if I say anymore, I won't have enough for the next chapter.

Hopefully the next chapter will be finished soon, I get busy, so just bear with me :]


	13. Almost Time

Wowzers! I haven't uploaded for almost a year! Soooo sorry, guys, I know you've been waiting and stuff, and I really need to make it up to you ;~: Sorry, sorry sorry. Then I forgot my passwaord, and the thing wouldn't get this chapter and ugh -_-  
My life is a series of unfortunate events ^^;;  
Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. (The story is almost finished, by the way ;~;)

I flew back home, even though it could've been dangerous. I stood outside my door, wondering what I was so afraid of. I had never been more scared than that moment. But I couldn't figure out why.

I slowly opened the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. I went inside to find everyone in the living room, not saying anything. No one even noticed I was there. All of their eyes were transfixed on the floor, soulless and scared. I noticed Butch and Bubbles had regained consciousness; I knew they would, they were strong. They all sat on the floor like statues, not saying anything, not even moving. I felt a lump in my throat and started to turn back.

"Buttercup."

I turned around. They were all staring at me now. I stared back with the same soulless stare they gave me. I gulped and I thought I heard one of them gulp as well. I opened my mouth to say something, but then shut it. I couldn't turn around now; they were all focused on me. I used all my strength to keep from crying.

"Buttercup," I heard Bubbled say. I turned my head in her direction. She stood up a walked towards me. "Buttercup. Buttercup." She kept repeating over and over again. She stepped over everyone who was on the floor and stood in front of me. "Buttercup," she said again, "Why did you come back here?"

"Bubbles," I said. As soon as I did, I felt my lip trembling. "Bubbles!" I threw my arms around her, but I didn't feel her hug me back. In fact, she became stiff; she was scared of me. "Because I need you. I really need you."

Bubbles lightly pushed me back and looked into my eyes. "Need me? For what?"

"First, let me ask something. Are you okay?"

"Okay? I'm a bit shaken, but yeah, I'm okay. I'm just surprised that you came back. We thought you were gone for good." I looked at everyone, who looked at the floor with big sad eyes. I gave them the same big sad eyes.

I gave Bubbles a hard look. "You know I never run away from anything," I said. That was partly a lie. I did plan on running away for good, but now the world was in danger, and my loved ones are part of this world. "But I mean different. You aren't in love with Butch, are you? And are the boys still in love with the wrong person?"

"Love?" Bubbles answered with a skeptical look. She gave me a sad look the sighed. "There's no love here anymore. Everything is broken, now. Even the Professor doesn't love." I looked over at the Professor. He was beginning to age; he looked older now with all the stress.

"Damn!" I punched a wall. The little ones flinched. I looked at everyone. "Listen up!" I could hear the determination in my voice. "I found out where all this confusion is from. Him, Mojo Jojo and Princess are all behind this. They put a spell on us and made us turn against each other. They used me as a weapon. But now, with all of us, we have to beast them. Look at all the destruction so far, it has to stop! Let's do it, together."

They all stared at me. Bubbles "Buttercup, no. No. We can't."

My mouth fell open. "What do you mean 'no'?"

She took a step back. "We can't do it. We...don't trust you. You almost killed us. Leave, Buttercup. Go away."

My heart broke. "Damn!" I punched a hole in the wall. "Damn! You just don't get it, do you? This isn't a fight, this is war!" I lowered my voice. "And I can't fight it alone." I fell to my knees and began to sob. I threw my head into me hands. "I can't do it by myself. I'm just nothing alone, I need you guys. I need you."

"I'm going."

I looked up. Butch had finally spoken to me and he stood towering over me. He held out his hand. I took it. He pulled me up. "I'm in. I'm going to help you with this because I trust you really mean it."

"I'm going too." Blossom stood up. "I can't leave my sister when she's in need. And when the world is in danger." She walked over to me. "We're in this together!"

"You can count me in too!" Brick called. He floated to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, BC. We're in this together, and I'm going to help you. No sweat!"

"Don't forget me!" Boomer chimed in. He jumped over to me. "I'm going to help you to, for sure! Count on it!"

The little ones flew over to me. "We'll help out anyway we can," they said. I stopped sobbing. I had no one and now, here I was, with everyone around me, supporting me. I could even see Professor giving me a thumbs up from his seat and giving me a weak smile. I softly smiled back at him and returned his thumbs up. Everyone was back on my side. Everyone but one person. I walked over to her.

"Bubbles," I said softly. I tried to touch her, but she slapped my hand away. "Bubbles, I really need you right now. We can't do this without you." I tried to touch her again, but she slapped my hand away, harder than she hand done before.

"No! Buttercup, I've been with you all this time, and I put up with your bullying and your teasing, but this has gone too far! It's over between you and me! Over! Don't you call me your sister, and don't you ever come near me again! And if you won't leave this place, then I will." And with that, she flew away. I saw her blues streak in the distance and hung me head.

"Bubbles is gone," I said. I shook me head. "Okay. We have to do this, whether she was here or not. So are you guys ready to do this?"

Everyone nodded, determination in their faces. They flew off and waited for me to lead them. I nodded and flew off in front of them. As we flew I saw the last of the light blue streak in the sky fade away. A silent tear slid down my cheek. "We still need you, Bubbles," I whispered under my breath.

Whooooo, it's dramatic! I promise the story won't take another year to finish ^^;;  
The ending is coming pretty soon, and I can't wait! Yet, I feel sad that it's ending ;~; Oh well3


End file.
